disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Axel
Prince Axel is Prince Hugo's older brother. He first appeared in the Sofia the First episode "The Flying Crown". Like lots of older siblings, Axel has a common habit of pushing his little brother's buttons and referring to him as his baby brother. Background Physical appearance Axel bears a resemblance to Hugo, having the same fair skin and hazel eyes but has lighter brown hair. He wears a black shirt, a turquoise vest, tan pants, a dark red jacket with gold buttons, brown stockings that are vertically striped, brown shoes, and a royal bronze medallion. Personality Axel can be a little boastful sometimes, which can annoy Hugo, whom he bullies into living up to their family's legacy, showing where Hugo got his arrogance from. As a big brother, Axel is responsible enough to make sure Hugo does what he should be doing. Axel also likes to joke with his little brother, sometimes in a hurtful way. Axel doesn't seem to have listening skills, as shown when he found Hugo in the fountain and didn't give him a chance to explain why. While he does want Hugo to uphold the family's image, he can be concerned when it comes to Hugo's safety, as implied by the look on his face when Sofia and Hugo try the flying slingshot. Role in the Series In his debut appearance "The Flying Crown", Axel boasted to Hugo that he loved the Royal Prep cheer and he remembers how the whole school used it to sing to him whenever he flew across the finish line when he went to Royal Prep until the princes' father, Garrick, told him not to make Hugo feel bad. Axel apologized to Hugo for making him feel bad, knowing his little brother wanted to be on that team, and that not all of them can be winners. Then he reminded him that Sofia and James beat him in the tryout race (from the season one episode "Just One of the Princes"). He told Hugo that he'll be a derby star like Axel was. Later, Hugo mentioned Axel when Sofia knew their other male relatives were on the flying derby team when they were each at Royal Prep. In the middle of the episode, Axel found Hugo in the fountain (after Sofia had accidentally slung him off his horse) and told him to get ready for the race. Axel pretended to be unsupportive as he joked with his little brother when he told him, "So you'd better win, or don't come home. Just kidding, baby bro", but Hugo didn't find the joke very funny. While Hugo was racing with Sofia, Axel was seen on the balcony with Garrick and Sofia's family. When Sofia and Hugo were doing the flying slingshot during the race, Axel and Garrick were both worried that it would go wrong and something bad would happen. At the end of the episode, Axel proudly told everyone that Hugo takes after him, but Hugo tells Axel that they won because of Sofia's help. He noticed that his little brother was becoming a good person because not only did Sofia teach him about teamwork, she also reformed him. Axel makes a small cameo in "Forever Royal", where he sits with his father during his younger brother's graduation from Royal Prep. Trivia *Axel mostly refers to Hugo as "Baby Bro." *Axel's voice actor, Colin Ford, had orginally voiced Hugo in "Just One of the Princes" Sometime between that episode and "The Flying Crown", Ford was replaced by Grayson Hunter Goss to voice Hugo. *In his debut, Axel made a reference to "Just One of the Princes" despite not having actually appeared in that episode. Gallery The-Flying-Crown-15.png|Axel with his little brother True Brothers.jpg Hugo and Axel.png|Axel apologizing for being boastful Big Bro.jpg|"What are you doing, baby bro?" Forever Royal 46.png Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Kids